The Chonicles of Nel
by JetAndKaiki
Summary: What happens behind the scenes at Las Noches when Nel is lost? She is found by two cute-loving reapers, that's what! Join Nel as she is pursued all across Las Noches, saved by another reaper, and as Ulquiorra goes through an emotional crisis.
1. What This Is

**A/N: _WARNING: This fanfic contains spoilers for both _The Missing Kurosaki _and _Misguided Intentions_! Don't read if (a) you are reading one/both of our stories and don't want anything ruined or (b) you haven't read our stories, but are planning to and don't want anything ruined. Also, there will be some _extreme _OOC-ness in this story, so BEWARE! Thanks~! _**

* * *

**_Jet_**: This is something that Kaiki and I came up one day while cleaning our house; It's basically a collection of random on-makes that have nothing to do with our actual story lines, but we thought would be fun to write! And for future reference, in this story, I shall be known as Jet the Creator [I demand that you say that in a regal tone, or else!], or JC, so no one gets confused between Jet Sable and me! Oh, and Kaiki will be known as Kaiki the Creator [You can also say that in a dramatic tone~!](KC) so as not to be confused with the Kurosaki of the same name! ^_^

**_Grimmjow_**: Yeah, yeah. Stop your rambling, woman.

**_JC_**: *Glares* I control you in this story… I'd be careful of what I say if I were you…

**_KC_**: She's not kidding, y'know…

**_Jet_**: Ha! Grimmkitty got in trouble~! xD

**_Grimmjow_**: Oh, shut up, b****! O.o what the…?

**_JC_**: *smirks evilly* as my little sister is co-writing this with me, I have installed a censor~! Mwahaha~!

**_Grimmjow_**: "-_- Why you…

**_JC and Jet_**: haha! Take that you jack***! *sweat drops*

**_Jet_**: On us too…?

**_JC_**: *droops* I guess so… T.T

**_Grimmjow_**: Hahaha! You look like Ulquiorra!

**_JC_**: .O oh…? *holds up key to Grimmjow's room* Do I, now?

**_Grimmjow_**: *pales* you wouldn't…

**_KC_**: '-_- sadly, she would…

**_Kaiki_**: O.O do what…?

**_Gin_**: :3 What is Grimmkitty hiding~?

**_Grimmjow_**: NOTHING!

**_JC and Jet_**: Yes he is~!

**_Nel_**: *runs in and trips, looking up to see everyone* uh.. he he… Nel was—Nel was just leaving! *runs out of room*

**_Gin, Jet, and JC_**: Get her! *runs after the child arancar*

**_Grimmjow_**: D*****… I'm supposed to be watching them… *runs after the three idiots*

**_KC_**: You know we could just go around this corner and save Nel, right?

**_Kaiki_**: Yes, yes we can. I knew I liked you, Creator!

*both laugh evilly and leave to save Nel*

**_Ulquiorra_**: …she didn't look like me… Did she…?

**_Lord Aizen_**: *pats the Cuatro Espada's back* there, there…

**_Ulquiorra_**: …you didn't answer my question…

**_Lord Aizen_**: *turns to readers* enjoy this… thing~!

_*lights go dim*_

**_Ulquiorra_**: Lord Aizen…? She didn't look like me… right? _Right? _Lord Aizen?

**_Ichigo_**: *runs in panting, making lights turn back on* Wh-where's Ne-Nel…?

**_Ulquiorra_**: *turns to Ichigo, looking extra depressed* Does Jet the Creator look like me…?

**_Ichigo_**: O.o *backs away slowly* I'm just—I'll find her on my own, thanks… *bolts out*

**_Ulquiorra_**: T.T Why won't anyone answer me…?


	2. Ominous Snickering

**The Chronicles of Nel: The Beginning! **

* * *

**Chapter Title: **Ominous Snickering

**Place: **Las Noches, Hueco Mundo

**Time: **9:00 am

**Bleach Time: **After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu arrived in Hueco Mundo, but before the Espada meeting and Rukia and Renji arrived.

* * *

_**Jet: **_Grimmkitty~

_**Grimmjow: **_What? Dx And I told you not to call me that!

_**Jet: **_:P mleh. Annnywho, I'm booorrreeedddd~…

_**Grimmjow: **_"-_- What do you expect me to do about it, woman?

_**Jet: **_*hops on Grimmjow's bed and starts jumping* Entertain me~! ^_^

_**Grimmjow: **_*smirks* do you want me to—*beeeeeeep*? What the *beeeep*?

*Ominous snickering in the background, courtesy of KC*

_**JC: **_*appears in a random _poof_ of smoke* Noooo, Grimmkitty~! D: That is something I won't let you spoil for everyone~! And I changed the censor! :3 I like the annoying sound~~~!

_**Grimmkitty: **_O.o who the *beep* are you? And why the *beep* are you censoring my *beeep* words? .O And why can't I *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*? Dx That wasn't even a *beeeep* profanity!

*ominous snickering gets louder, another voice joining in (Gin)*

_**Jet: **_*Beep*, Grimmkitty. You have a potty mouth~!

_**Grimmjow: **_So do you, *beep*!

_**Jet: **_*pouts* but, Griiiimmmmmkittttyyyy~! T.T

_**Grimmjow: **_. Don't give me your Ulquiorra look, Jet.

_**Jet and JC: **_:P mleeeeehhhhhh~!

_**JC: **_I can make her give you whatever look I want her to! :P mleh!

_**Jet: **_Wt*boop*? -_- you're even censoring _that?_

_**JC**_**: **o-o yes. Yes I am. Because I can. Mhmm. I'm a badapple like that.

_**Grimmkitty and Jet: **_*question marks appear over heads* Bad… apple?

*ominous snickering is now being played over the Las Noches PA system, a third voice joining in (Kaiki)*

_**Grimmjow: **_*yelling to be heard over ominous snickering* You still didn't answer my question!

_**JC: **_O.o ques…tion? What… question? *weird Sherlock Holmes look*

_**Grimmjow: **_-_- the one asking who you were, *beeeeep*.

_**JC: **_Oh, thaaattt one~! ^_^ I'm *insert dramatic music* _JET THE CREATOR! _

*ominous snickering get's even louder, jerking Starrk out of his sleep* (_**Starrk: **_-_- I was sleeping… *ignores snickering and falls back asleep*)

_**Grimmjow and Jet: **_.-. …you think awfully highly of yourself…

_**JC: **_O_O I AM JET THE CREATOR! I MADE YOU, JET, AND I CONTROL BOTH OF YOU! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!

_**Grimmjow: **__o-o _Jet, wanna go—elsewhere?

_**Jet: **_*nods* she sounds like Lord Aizen when you spiked his tea…

*both slowly back away from JC, who then disappears in another _poof_ of smoke*

_**Gin, over PA system: **_IS NO ONE IMPRESSED BY OUR OMINUS SNICKERING~? Dx

_**Ulquiorra: **_…I don't see the resemblance… how does she look like me…?

_**Gin, still over PA system: **_NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR EMOTIONAL STATE, SCHIFFER!

_**KC, also over PA system: **_…Ulqui…? Are you okaaayyy~?

_**Gin, once more over PA system: **_…..I stand corrected…

_**Kaiki: **_Pwnd!

* * *

**A/N: And here's the official first chapter~! We know that Nel wasn't in it, but she will be in the next one! R/R this awesome-sauce story that has Gin having a breakdown from being ignored~! Looooovvvvvveee, Kaiki! And Jet~! **


	3. Tag

**_Chapter Title: _Tag**

**_Place: _Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**

**_Time: _9:15am**

**_Story Time: _After Gin's breakdown**

* * *

_**Grimmjow: **_What should we do now, Jet? o-o

_**Jet: **_*smiles evilly and slowly pokes Grimmklitty's chest* …TAG! *takes off*

_**Grimmjow: **_'O_o freak…

_**Jet: **_GRIMMKITTY, YOU BETTER GET YOUR *beep* MOVING AND CHASE AFTER ME RIGHT NOW, *beep*! Dx

_**Grimmjow: **_O_O yes, Ma'am! *runs after Jet, trying to tag her*

*both run past Kaiki, who is on her way to the Espada Meeting Room of Manliness (As dubbed by Nnoitora and Grimmjow)*

_**Kaiki: **_What the…? CAN I PLAY? *sticks arms up* Grimmjow…? Jet…? *question marks appear over her head at the lack of people in the hallway* Aw… *droops with depression cloud*

_**Jet: **_*senses Gin's spiritual pressure and runs into a room, where Gin is currently explaining Hueco Mundo's lack of water and denying Tosen's help* GIIIIINNNNNNN~~~! *dives and tackles Gin to the ground* Save me~!

_**Tosen: **_*sighs and moves to walk away, but is bulldozed over by Grimmjow*

_**Grimmjow: **_I will tag you back, *beep*! You cannot escape me! xD mwahahaha!

_**Gin and Jet: **_Okay…?

_**JC (from her computer, where she is watching **__**Vampire Knight**__** with KC): **_*Looks up* someone has used my evil laugh… They will *dramatically stares into the distance* ...They will... _pay… _O-o

*Kaiki storms in and glares at everyone, pointing at Jet*

_**Kaiki: **_I. Will. Play! Dx

_**Everyone else: **_*multiple sweatdrops*

*In trips Nel*

_**Gin and Jet: **_She's… so… CUTE~~~~~~! Get her~!

*both run after Nel, who screams and runs away*

_**Nel: **_Nel is having so much fun~! *starts crying* Itsygooooo~!

_**Gin: **_Hey, where're ya goin'~?

_**Jet: **_We haven't hugged you yet~!

*Kaiki runs past the two freaks and scoops Nel up, successfully saving the child arrancar… at least for now*

_**Gin and Jet: **_*stops running* Kaiki…?

_**Jet: **_T.T How _could _she~?

*Grimmjow runs by, followed closely by a zanpakutou-waving Tosen, and laughs at Jet's face*

_**Grimmjow: **_xD Ulquiorra face~! Hahahaha!

_**Ulquiorra, from his room: **_*Looks up from his Aizen shrine* …I have the strangest feeling that Jet was compared to me again… *turns back to Aizen shrine* …Does she really look like me when she cries…?

_**Aizen (over Las Noches PA system): **_YOU ARE NOT DONE WORSHIPING ME~! GET BACK TO WORK, ULQUI~!

_**Ulquiorra: **_'-_- They've spiked his tea again… At least he's not stripping down the hallways this time… o-o *stares out open door as an _au natural_ Aizen runs by, followed by Szayel * never mind…

_**Szayel: **_Lord Aizen! Dx You're not dressed! You need to put your clothes back on!

_**Ulquiorra: **_I'll just... go back to my obsessing on Jet not looking like me… now... *sulks in emo corner*

* * *

_**A/N: **NOTE: No child arrancars are hurt during the making of this fanfic. Now, everyone else, we cannot guaranty their safety! xD Even your's just from reading this... O-o *weird Sherlock Holms look* _


	4. Theme Song

_**The Chronicles of Nel**_

_**Chapter title: **_Theme Song~

_**Place**__: _Las Noches, Hueco Mundo

**_Time: _**9:30

**_Story time: _After Nnoitora and Grimmjow spiked Aizen's tea**

* * *

_**Kaiki**_**:*** runs away from freaks* AHHHHHHHHH~!

_**Jet:**_ _GET BACK HERE~!_

_**Gin: **LET US HUG THAT CHILD~!_

_**Kaiki: **_*****gets pulled out of the way by KC right as Ichigo slams into the freaks*

_**Ichigo: **_Waaahhh!

_**KC: **_This way~!

*Both slam into Grimmjow*

_**Grimmjow**_: What the *beeeeep*! Where the *beep* are the two *beeeeep* idiots I'm looking for?

_**Tosen: **_Strangely, I agree with _his_ statement. They are causing undue bloodshed over Las Noches and need to be stopped.

_**Kaiki: **_hehe…. We where just leaving….

_**Grimmjow: **_NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION! Dx

_**KC: **_meep… *sinks down and _poofs_ five feet away before cursing and running away*

_**Nel:**_ Itsygooooo~!

_**Ichigo:**_*runs in* NEL!

_**Nel:**_ ITSYGOO~~!*starts crying, trying to wiggle out from under Kaiki's arm*

_**KC: **_*yells over shoulder*Kaiki this way…~!

*_poof_ of smoke appears*

_**JC: **_WHERE IS THAT SWEET CHILD O' MINE~? *Giggles* Hehe, not reaaaalllyyy~~~! ^_^ I just like quoting Eighties music! lml(^_^)lml Guns 'N Roses forever~! XD

_**Aizen, still drunk, Over PA system: **_No one gives a damn about your music interests, you Metal-Head! Dx

_**JC: **_O_O you… bypassed my… censor… Dx HOW DARE THEE DO SUCH A HORENDUS A THING~! T.T

_**Aizen, still over PA system: **_I am ruler of Las Noches. Your censors do not work on me. *Nods* -_- yes. Yes indubitably. And your Ulqui-Face cannot change that.

_**Ulquiorra: **_*Pauses in his worshiping* someone looks like me, again…? T.T sad day… for _I _to be compared to _Trash? _What is this Hollow World coming too-whooo-hooo~…? *dramatically sobs in emo corner*

_**Everyone But JC: **_O.o is he… showing _emotions_?

_**JC: **_IT IS MY TURN TO BE THE EMO ONE, SCHIFFER! T.T *shoves Ulquiorra outta the emo corner and curls into a ball, rocking back and forth* he can't bypass it… he can't bypass it… he can't bypass it…

_**Ulquiorra: **_My emo corner…

_**Aizen, again, over PA system: **_O,O …I WILL FOREVER RULE LAS NOCHES! *passes out in a drunken heap*

_**KC, After Shoving Aizen Away from PA System: **_ICHIGO'S THEME SONG FTW~~~! *presses play on random boombox*

_**Boombox: **_If you wanna see some action, you gotta be the center—of—atract—tion~!

_**Ichigo: **_*pauses in his persuit of Nel, along with everyone else* O.o I… have a... _Theme song~? _XD Take _that, _Grimmjow, you *beep*~! *starts dancing weirdly*

_**Grimmjow, Turning to JC: **_…don't I get a theme song…?

_**JC: **_Your relationship with Jet does! :D It's "Call It Karma" by Silverstein, the regular version~!

_**Grimmjow: **_T.T

_**Kaiki, running by: **_ULQUI FACE~! *Runs away*

_**Ulquiorra: **_*quietly takes the emo corner recently vacated by JC* no more… NO MORE~! T.T


	5. Pool Party, Part One

The Chronicles of Nel

**_Chapter title: _****Pool Party (Part One)**

_**Time**_: 9:45

**_Place_**_: _Las Noches, Hueco Mundo

_**Story time:**__ After JC__'s melt down and during a commercial break (Grimmkitty and Ichigo are taking a break from their fight in Hueco Mundo!)_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ 'ELLO! Kaiki here! My sister and I came up with the pool party while we were swimming! There will also be so charters from different animes, so don't freak if there are some sexy demon butlers and grim reapers…~! Thanks~! R/R _

* * *

_**Grimmjow:**__ ahhhh…_

_**Ichigo: **_This is the stuff…

_**KC:**_ *puffs into hot tub* what'cha doing?

_**Grimmjow and Ichigo**_: WHAAAA~! *both fall out of hot tub*

_**KC**_: was it something I said?

_**JC**_: *puffs into hot tub, splashing everyone* Nope :) you just scared the 'manly men' xD

_**Ichigo**_: what the *beep*? O_O still have the *beeping* censor?

_**JC**_: Why, yes. Yes I do…*looks up and around* hopefully Aizen doesn't by pass it again… the *beep*…

_**KC**_: You still haven't answered my question…!

_**Grimmjow**_: we're taking a break. Isn't that obvious by the hot tub in the middle of a battle field?

_**Ichigo: **_Even Orihime knew that. *Points at said human, also sitting in the hot tub, but in a revealing bikini (borrowed from Rangiku)*

_**Orihime: **_Yep! ^_^ wait…

_**Jet: **_This is boring… *Crawls on Grimmjow's lap with evil smile* Wanna go have some _fun_~?

_**Grimmjow: **_o-o …yes! *Goes to hop out, Jet in his arms*

_**JC: **_NO! WE WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT IN THIS STORY! Dx

_**Everyone but KC: **_story…? O.o

_**JC: **_…shut up…

_**Kaiki: **_*runs in dragging Renji* I FOUND HIM!

_**Ichigo: **_I didn't know he was lost…

_**Renji: **_Let me go, woman! Dx

_**KC: **_Excellent~… *Snaps, making Renji appear in a Speedo*

_**Everyone but KC and Kaiki: **_MY EYYYYEEEESSSS! THEY'RE BUUURRRNNNIIINNNNGGGG! Dx

_**JC: **_I WILL SAVE THE DAY! :D *snaps, putting Renji in regular swim-trunks (that read 'Sexy Pineapple' on the backside)* *wiggles eyebrows*

_**Renji: **_…I feel violated…

_**Ichigo and Grimmjow: **_xD hahahahaha!

_**KC and Kaiki, from behind Renji: **_*shoots JC the thumbs up signal, loving Renji's trunks*

_**JC: **_Now, :3 Let's make this a REALLY fun party!

*Ulquiorra walks in before Jet can do anything, wearing white swim-trunks*

_**Ulqui: **_I heard water… *glances at Orihime before turning away with a slight blush*

_**Orihime: **_*giggles, also with a blush*

_**JC and KC: **_AWWWWWWWWW~~~~~! THEY LIKE EACH OTHER! :D :D :D :D

_**Ulquiorra: **_Shut up, trash. I feel nothing for this beautiful woman.

_**JC: **_*wiggles eyebrows* suuurrrrreeee ;)

_**KC: **_tehe you called her beautiful~!

_**JC: **_THEY WERE MEANT TO BE~~~~! ^^

_**Jet: **_Dude, chiiillll. *snuggles closer to Grimmjow* we need some music…~!

_**JC: **_Okay~! *snaps, making Byakuya, Rangiku, Toshiro, Gin, Uryu, and Rukia appear in the appropriate swim gear* o.o oops… *snaps again, making a stereo appear, half-way through playing "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park* AHHHHH~~~~! *stands up and raps along, making weird gestures*

_**Ichigo: **_freak…

_**JC: **_Shut up. :P *sits on Byakuya's lap*

_**Byakuya: **_What… are you… doing?

_**JC: **_Sitting on a sexy captian's lap~! ^/^

_**Byakuya: **_*turns to humans, questioning look*

_**Uryu: **_She finds you attractive. *pushes up glasses in a nerdy-way*

_**Ichigo: **_how the *beep* would you know what 'sexy' means, Uryu? xD No one's ever said it about _you_!

_**KC: **_*proves Ichigo wrong, pushing up glasses as she slides on Uryu's lap* Hello, Mr. Sexy-Ishida-Quincy-Man~!

_**Byakuya: **_…I am strangely okay with this position… *wraps arm around JC's lap*

_**JC: **_*giggles like a maniac* yes~!

_**Rukia: **_BROTHER! :O

_**Uryu: **_*Blushes and holds KC close*

_**Ichigo: **_*looks around at all the couples (Momo randomly is sitting on Toshiro's lap, Ulqui and Orihime are holding hands under the water, Gin and Rangiku are making out, along with JC and Byakuya and Grimmjow and Jet, Uryu and KC speaking nerd-ish, and Renji and Kaiki tickling each other* …I feel alone…

*Rukia scoots closer, Ichigo glances down at her before putting his arm over her shoulder with a slight blush*

_**JC: **_*Hand slips out of Byakuya's silky locks, accidentally causing her fingers to snap*

*Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Grell Sutcliff, and the Undertaker from BLACK BUTLER appear in poof of smoke, all in appropriate swim gear (Grell's in a bikini though…)*

_**Ciel: **_What… happened?

_**Sebastian: **_It appears that we have "poofed" into another anime, young master.

_**Ciel: **_…what?

_**JC: **_*looks over* SEBBY-CHAN! *squeals* MOVE IT, KUCHIKI! *hops in Sebastian's arms* Why, hello there…~!

_**KC: **_*looks between the Undertaker and Uryu* See ya, Ishida! *follows her sister's example and hops in the Undertaker's arms, giggling*

_**Byakuya: **_*slowly dies inside, face not moving an inch*

_**Uryu: **_T.T we were getting along so well!

_**Ichigo, pulling away from making with Rukia: **_Ulqui-Face! xD *returns to Rukia*

_**Ulquiorra: **_*looks down depressed* no… more…

_**Orihime: **_D: Ulqui…? *hugs him tight*

_*****TO BE CONTINUED…*****_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Haha xD You can TOTALLY tell who our favorite couples are in this! But don't ye fret about Bya-Chan and Uryu! :D I have an OC for Bya-Chan and Uryu belongs with Nemu~! :D So everyone's happy! xD And I do so love my Sexy Demon~~~! Hahaha okay, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next~!**_

_**~Jet **_


	6. Pool Party, Part Two

**_Chapter title: _****Pool Party (Part two)**

_**Time**_: 10:30

**_Place_**_: _Las Noches, Hueco Mundo

_**Story time:**__ during a commercial break (Grimmkitty and Ichigo are taking a break from their fight in Hueco Mundo!)_

* * *

_**Jet:**_ MASTER~! *pulls KC out of the Undertaker's arms and throws her on Grimmjow

_**Grimmkitty: **_I feel betrayed… T.T *shoves KC off*

_**KC:**_ *surfaces from under the water* ULQUI-FACE!

_**Ulquiorra: **_I said… no… more… *sniffs and rocks back and forth*

_**Orihime: **_Ulqui-kun! It'll be okay! They don't look like you! *Hugs him tight, all but suffocating him*

_**Undertaker: **_Tehe, it's nice to see you, My Dear~!

_**JC (from Sebastian's Lap) to KC: **_I don't think it's a good idea to have those two together…

_**Grell: **_Yes, William wouldn't be happy.

_**KC: **_*slams hands on water, splashing everyone* NO MORE UNDERTAKER FOR ANYONE! *grabs JC's hand and makes her _poof _the Undertaker into a jar and hands the jar to her sister* You know what to do.

_**JC: **_*smiles and drops the Undertaker-filled jar in between her breasts*

_**All Males but Grell and Toshiro: **_whoa…

_**Rangiku and Orihime: **_you can… you can _do _that?

_**JC: **_*grins* you two are familiar with the Booby-Bucket, but not the Booby-_Pocket_? You can put ANYTHING in 'em! :D

_**Sebastian: **__Any_thing~?

_**Ciel: **_Sebastian!

_**Sebastian: **_Yes, Young Master?

_**Ciel: **_She is a _lady, _and you do not talk like that to ladies, demon or not!

_**Ichigo, Grimmjow (newly reunited with Jet), and Byakuya: **_Lady, my *beep*.

_**KC: **_I CONCUR!

_**JC: **_Heeeyyyy!

_**Sebastian: **_Don't worry, Milady. _I think _you are a lady. ;)

_**Momo: **_TOSHIRO!

_**Rangiku: **_Captain!

_*Everyone looks to see Toshiro, who had fallen asleep, has slipped into the water. Renji, thinking fast, pulls him up, gasping for air* _

_**All the Woman, but Kaiki and KC: **_Captain Hitsugaya! Are you okay?

_**KC and Kaiki: **_Our _hero_~! *hops on Renji's lap and starts kissing his red cheeks*

_**Renji: **_*smirks at Ichigo and puts his arms around them* Ahaha!

_**Byakuya to an Extra-Scowlish Ichigo: **_How shall we rid the universe of him?

_**Ichigo: **_I don't Kno—Wait! Why the *beep* do you wanna kill him, Byakuya? He's your lieutenant!

_**Byakuya: **_… No reason…

_**Sebastian: **_I might be able to help you two achieve your goal… *smirks demonically*

_**JC: **_He can, because he's—

_**Sebastian: **_More than simply one hell of a butler.

_**JC: **_… you bypassed my censor. DIE! *snaps fingers, making Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell _poof _back to their anime* *Sits back on Byakuya's lap*

_**Byakuya: **_*points finger at JC* Hadou Number Four, Byakurai.

_**JC: **_*screams and narrowly misses the Kido spell* But-But… Bya-Chan! T.T

_**Byakuya: **_Don't Ulquiorra-Face me. -_-

_**Ulquiorra: **_Ichigo, I—

_**JC and KC: **_NOOOOO, ULQUI! DON'T GO ON ANOTHER SUICIDE MISSION! Dx

_**JC: **_*pushes Orihime at Ulquiorra* Here! She'll make you feel better! Now, Bya-chan, *snaps fingers, making the Sixth Squad's Third-Seat, Aki Kumori, appear* _she'll _make _yoouuu _feel better! ;)

_**Aki: **_I—What—How—But—Captain? _Lieutenant_? O.o

_**Byakuya and Renji: **_Third-Seat Kumori? O.o

_**JC: **_:D You two like each other~! ^^

_**KC: **_*stops kissing Renji's cheek and stands up* Wanna know what'll make this really fun? An _actual pool! _*****snaps fingers*

**_**To Be Continued in Part Three** _**

* * *

**_A/N: Aki Kumori is an OC that Jet has created specifically for Byakuya, but their story hasn't been written (look forward to it~!) and their kid will be in _Reincarnation_! :D Anywho, look for the next part of this crazy pool party~! R/R!_**


End file.
